The present invention relates to exercising apparatus, specifically an ankle and foot exercising apparatus to 1) promote dorsi and plantar flexion of the foot and 2) strengthening of the ankle, foot, and gastrocnemius (calf) muscle.
Dorsi and plantar flexion of the foot promotes contraction and relaxation of the gastrocnemius (calf) muscle which has a milking effect on the veins of the lower leg propelling blood forward. This prevents stasis of blood and the development of a thrombus (clot) which can then become dislodged (embolize) and become trapped in the lung (embolism). This can result in significant morbidity and mortality.
Patients who are immobile and confined to bed or wheelchair are at great risk for the development of stasis, as are individuals confined to prolonged sitting, as for example, on a long trip.
The present invention which utilizes a pedal action of the foot with incremental resistance increases the circulation in the legs to reduce the risk of thrombus formation and possible pulmonary embolism.
Foot exercises are also important for joint rehabilitation and strengthening the muscles of the foot and lower leg. The invention would then be beneficial in helping patients regain ambulation following injury or prolonged immobility.